


First Heat

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: When Sam presented as an Omega on his 13th birthday, his father quickly put him on suppressants. Now, at the ripe age of 35, Sam experiences his first heat.





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Falka88

Sam frowned as he held up the empty container where his suppressants should have been. He didn't remember taking the last one, but clearly he'd done it at some point. His heat was only a few days away, and there was no way he and Dean could get to the pharmacy in time. Not when this demon was hunting them, although it should have been the other way around. Once it had gotten the upper hand, Dean made it _very_ clear that he and Sam were to stay put inside this bunker until they could figure out a plan.

That had been almost three days ago, and they were still at ground zero. Neither of them had any ideas on how to kill this thing – or even how to weaken it – and that meant they were stuck here in the bunker. The last thing Sam wanted to do was tell Dean that he was out of suppressants. That would just lead to an argument about how irresponsible Sam had been, and he didn't want to deal with it right now. They were both on edge, and Sam didn't need to give Dean anything else to be pissed off about.

Sighing, he tossed the empty container in the trash can before he turned and left his room. There was a lot of research to be done, and if Dean had to read through all of those books by himself, Sam would never hear the end of it. He took his seat at the far end of the table when he walked into the main room, eyes ticking up towards Dean before they settled on the page he'd been studying before he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

“Everything come out okay, Sammy?” Dean chuckled, eyes leaving his book briefly to see Sam's cheeks flare pink with embarrassment as he wiggled in his chair. Dean loved making Sam squirm. After all, there wasn't much entertainment in this bunker. And they weren't allowed to leave it, so the only bright spots he had in life right now were when he could poke fun at Sam, and when Castiel popped in to bring him some pie. God, he wished he had some pie right now.

A deep frown came to Sam's lips when his brother teased him, Sam instantly feeling his cheeks heat up. “Jerk,” he mumbled under his breath, trying to focus on the book in front of his face. He had bigger things to worry about right now than a demon though, so it was kind of hard to focus on the task at hand.

When he turned 13, Sam had presented as an Omega. Immediately, his father had taken him to the pharmacy and got him on suppressants so Sam didn't have to go through a heat. Being that both Dean and John were alphas, they didn't want to run the risk of Sam going into heat around them when they were locked in those small motel rooms for days at a time together. Usually, they were pretty good at controlling their urges, but something like that could have been catastrophic.

So now, here Sam was, 22 years later, about to go into his first heat. There was going to be no way to keep it from Dean once it happened. All Sam could do was lock himself in his room and hope for the best. Later, he was going to have to do some research on Omegas in heat. After all, he'd heard stories, but he'd never actually experienced it for himself before. And quite honestly, Sam wasn't looking forward to it.

Unable to suppress the smile that was fighting to break through, Dean chuckled. “Bitch,” he shot back playfully, suddenly feeling a little nostalgic for the old days when he and Sam had just been riding around in the Impala. It had been simpler back then. No big bads to worry about, no apocalypses, no angels – just your average, run of the mill scumbag supernatural creatures cruising for a beat down, and the open road. Things had been better back then.

They spent the rest of the evening in silence, both Winchesters pouring over page after page of information – most of it useless – until Dean finally couldn't take it anymore. “I'm hitting the sack,” he grumped, pushing himself out of his chair. “I'm starting to see doubles here, Sammy. And I think I've read this stupid book before!” He tossed the book in his hands on the pile in the middle of the table, shaking his head. “You turning in?”

Honestly, Sam couldn't fault his brother. His vision was getting blurry too, and they hadn't found anything to help them. Castiel was out there hitting the streets, and he hadn't come back yet either, so there wasn't much they could do about this thing right now. “Uh, yeah, in a bit,” Sam assured Dean. “I'm just gonna finish my tea, and then I'll head back.”

Dean merely made a grunting noise in answer, waving his hand over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. He was too tired to wait up for Sam. Sure, he usually did because he liked to know that Sam was safe in bed before he called it a night, but he just didn't have the strength tonight. His eyelids were already heavy, and Sam could take hours finishing his stupid tea.

Once he heard the door close to Dean's room, Sam sighed, tossing the book he'd been reading onto the pile on top of Dean's discarded book. He then reached for his laptop, pulling up his favorite search engine and getting to work. After all, Sam hadn't been lying about being tired. But this was important – he needed to be prepared for what was in store for him. 

By the time Sam was ready to go to bed, he was scared. Nothing about what he'd read was appealing, at all. And the fact that he and Dean were _stuck_ in this bunker together only added to his fear. Alphas had a tendency to be brutal when there was an Omega in heat in close proximity. And Dean hadn't exactly been all that great about keeping himself controlled these days. Sam needed to figure this out. He needed to do something before his heat came on and got him bit in the ass. Possibly quite literally.

**~~**

Three days had passed since Sam realized he was out of suppressants, and he was freaking out. Castiel had been his one shot at getting his medication, and the angel hadn't set foot in the bunker for almost a week. Sam could feel himself starting to show signs of heat – or he thought he could, at least. From what he'd researched, he was exhibiting signs. Thankfully, Dean hadn't noticed anything yet, but Sam knew it was just a matter of time.

He had been on edge. Jumpy. Sam was always worried that some flip was going to switch with Dean and he was going to go all _alpha_ on him. Sure, Dean had never done it before, but that didn't mean anything. Sam had always been on his suppressants before. And back in the day, Dean had been more reserved. The life he'd led had changed him – made him more primal somehow. Sam was sure it had been purgatory. Dean didn't like to talk about it, but Sam had a feeling his alpha side had _loved_ it in there.

For about the hundredth time today, Sam jumped when Dean got too close, the younger Winchester practically curling in on himself to keep from touching Dean. He immediately knew it had been a mistake when his brother tensed, tossing the book on the table in front of Sam.

“Alright, what's your problem?” Dean asked, eyes locked on Sam. He'd been acting weird for days now, and Dean was sick of it. He hadn't said anything because he didn't want to start a fight, but this was getting ridiculous. Every time Dean came close to Sam, he'd jump and act like Dean was going to attack him, or something. It was possibly more annoying than reading these stupid books – well maybe not _that_ annoying, but it was close.

Sam tried to play it off like it was nothing, but he knew he was failing miserably. “N-Nothing,” he scoffed, rolling his shoulders as he sat back as far as he could in his chair. “I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping that great. And I'm getting cabin fever. Dean, we've been locked up in here for almost a week, and we haven't found _anything_! Even Cas hasn't found anything! I just...wanna get out of here, is all.”

Although Dean could appreciate the cabin fever story, he knew it was a lie. Sam didn't usually get cabin fever – especially when they were researching. The kid _lived_ for having his nose stuck in stuffy old books. He got off on the knowledge, or something. Dean wasn't sure. He just knew it was creepy. But instead of starting some huge fight, he decided to leave it alone, knowing that the only thing worse than being cooped up in the bunker was being cooped up in the bunker with a pissy Sam. “Whatever, man,” he frowned, moving towards the coffee pot and pouring himself another cup. “God, I wish we had some pie.”

When Dean let the conversation go, Sam released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His eyes roamed over the book he was reading, the younger man frowning when he realized that he'd read this part three times already. He needed to focus. The sooner they learned anything about this demon, the better. Sam knew there had to be a book here that contained _something_ about it. This bunker had belonged to the _Men of Letters_ , after all. Their library was the most extensive that Sam had ever seen!

Scooting up on his chair again, Sam hunkered down and got back to work. “Well, when Castiel comes back, he's supposed to be bringing you pie,” Sam reminded. “So, you'll just have to wait.” If only the angel was bringing Sam what he needed most. At least maybe if Dean had pie, he would be in a good mood. Sam figured that it was better than Dean knowing he was in heat while he was in a foul mood – Dean was easier to deal with when he was happy.

Again, Sam wiggled in his seat, trying to get comfortable for the long day. His cheeks burned with embarrassment when he felt his slick leaving a wet path on his boxers. It was coming. Only a few more hours, and Sam knew he was going to be in the throes of his first heat. Fear gripped him tightly as he remembered everything he'd researched over the last few days. He was so glad that his father hadn't allowed him to experience this in the past – it sounded unpleasant, so Sam could only imagine how it was going to feel.

The brother's sat in silence for a few more hours, both reading through countless books that the library had to offer just like they'd been doing for almost a week. As the minutes ticked on, Dean found it increasingly hard to focus on the pages as Sam shifted over and over in his chair, causing his scent to wash over the older Winchester. Dean was hyper aware of Sam's every move – he had been for almost three days now. Ever since Sam started to smell like a bitch in heat.

Dean had been around his fair share of Omegas in his life. Hell, he preferred taking an Omega over a Beta because they were always more...eager, he supposed was the word he was looking for. And sure, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he could pretend he was with Sam while he was pounding into an Omega, but he wouldn't admit that one out loud. They were brothers – they weren't supposed to have feelings like that for each other. But the second John had put Sam into his arms when he was just six months old, Sam had belonged to Dean.

He'd been so happy when Sam presented as an Omega. That was finally his chance to claim his brother – no one else was going to take Sammy from him. But their father had intervened and put Sam on those stupid suppressants. And any idiot knew that an Omega couldn't be claimed unless they were in heat. Stupid red tape. So, Dean had given up on his hopes of claiming Sammy – until tonight.

“You alright?” he asked his brother, voice dripping with lust. Sam didn't seem to pick up on it though, mumbling that he was fine and going back to his work. But Dean knew better. Sammy must have stopped taking his suppressants. Now, Dean knew there was no way his brother would willingly stop, so that must have meant he'd run out. Why Sam didn't just ask if they could stop at the pharmacy was way beyond Dean, but he wasn't going to dwell on the details. With every minute that passed, it was getting harder and harder to keep the Alpha inside him at bay. It wanted Sam.

It was getting harder to focus as every second ticked by. Sam's body was reacting to _everything_. It seemed like when he turned a page of his current book, his dick would take an interest. His skin felt like it was on fire – Sam could hardly take it. And his head was all fuzzy. He was reading the same sentences over and over before he could finally move on.

Finally, Sam pushed himself from his seat, needing to get out of this room and figure out his next move. When Dean asked where he was going, Sam spat, “To the bathroom. You wanna come watch?” He wasn't usually so mean, but he was on edge. And Dean had been all over him lately – always wanting to know what he was doing, where he was going. Not to mention that he was always invading Sam's personal space. It was like he was trying to get under Sam's skin, or something.

When Sam snapped at him, Dean had to grip the table to stay in his chair. He'd teach Sam to be a little more respectful of his Alpha before the night was over. His brother had been out of line so much more often than usual for quite some time now. It was _killing_ Dean on the inside not doing anything about it. Tonight, he was going to change all of that.

Without a second thought, Dean pushed himself away from the table, his chair falling to the ground with a loud _crack_ as Dean made his way towards the back of the bunker. With each step towards the bedrooms where they slept, Sam's scent was getting stronger. The Alpha in Dean was screaming for his baby brother, driving Dean crazy with want. He couldn't suppress the growl that escaped him when he tried to open Sam's bedroom door. His brother had thrown the lock in place. Smart boy. But it wasn't enough to keep the monsters away.

Dean made quick work of picking the lock on Sam's door, bursting through as soon as he had it open. Sam's scent washed over him like a drug once he was in the room, intoxicating him. His eyes snapped to the open bathroom door, locking on Sam's prone form. Instinct took over rational thoughts as he stalked towards his brother. Dean had allowed the Alpha to take over, and the Alpha was ready to claim his mate.

A deep frown came to Sam's lips when his bedroom door burst open, causing the younger Winchester to jump. His face was dripping with a mixture of sweat and the cold water he'd just scrubbed himself with as he glared at his brother. “Dean, that wasn't an invitation!” Sam griped, glad that he hadn't come in here and removed his clothes like he had been planning on doing. The fabric was rubbing against him the wrong way, and Sam needed it off. “Get out!”

Sam's hand gripped the bathroom door, ready to slam it shut so he could have some privacy. However, before he could close it, Dean's palm slapped against the hard surface, preventing Sam from following through. It was only now that Dean was so close that Sam could see his demeanor had changed from the time Sam had retreated to the bathroom. “D-Dean?” he breathed, backing himself further into the bathroom to get away from his brother. “What's wrong with you?”

If Dean hadn't been preoccupied, he would have scolded Sam for backing himself into a corner. If there was one thing they'd been taught, it was to always have an exit strategy. Now, Sam was trapped in this bathroom, and until Dean wanted to let him out, his brother wasn't going anywhere. “What's wrong with me?” Dean hissed, eyes roaming over Sam's body hungrily. “When did you stop taking your suppressants, Sammy?”

Fear gripped Sam when his brother asked him about his suppressants. Dean hadn't said anything before – he hadn't even let on to the fact that he knew. “I...uh...I-I ran out,” Sam admitted, shame clear on his features. He still couldn't believe he had been so damn stupid. “Almost a week ago. Dean, I don't know what's h-happening to me. I feel like I'm on _fire_. I-I think I'm going into heat. We-We should call Cas and get him back here. Maybe...he can stop it, or something.”

“There's no stopping it, Sammy,” Dean assured his little brother, biting into his bottom lip as his eyes landed on the bulge in Sam's jeans. He'd never had the pleasure of being up close and personal with Sam's penis, but he'd seen it in passing. They'd lived in close quarters almost their entire lives – there was no way they could hide their nakedness all of the time. But Dean wanted more now. He _needed_ it. And although Sam probably didn't know it right now, Sam needed it too.

Again, Sam frowned at Dean's words. He didn't like the way Dean was eying him up – like he was a slab of meat, or something. “Well then I have to get out of here,” Sam argued. “I don't care about the demon right now. I'll lay low somewhere else. Un-Until this wears off.” His cheeks burned bright red when he noticed that Dean was practically undressing him with his eyes. “I can get to the pharmacy and pick up my suppressants. It'll get me back on track before I come back here again.”

Fucking suppressants – Dean hated them almost as much as he hated demons. “You're not leaving this bunker while that thing is out there,” Dean snapped, eyes tearing away from Sam's crotch to focus on his brother once more. “Besides, you can't find what you need out there. It's in here, Sammy.” _I'm right here, Sammy._

Now, Sam was getting a little angry. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to get out of here and find the closest pharmacy and maybe stop this before it could take hold of him completely. “And what exactly do I need, Dean?” he asked, defiance clear in his tone as well as on his face. From everything he'd read, there were two solutions here – he could go get some suppressants and try to stave off the heat, or he could lock himself in a room somewhere away from everyone and everything until the heat passed. He wasn't even entertaining option three. There was no way he was letting some random Alpha stick his knot in him. There was only one knot Sam had ever thought about, and he had a pretty good idea that the owner of said knot wanted nothing to do with him sexually.

A small smirk came to Dean's lips as he cocked his head to the side, subtly breathing in Sam's scent. It was getting stronger. Sammy must have liked the way Dean was looking at him. He'd have his little brother _begging_ in a minute. “C'mon Sammy,” he breathed, brows knitting. “You can't tell me you haven't researched your heats. You get a hard on for anything research related. I'm surprised you haven't creamed in your pants while we were sitting at that table for so many hours every day.”

Sam had researched his heat. And he hadn't liked what he saw at all. If this continued, he was going to be all but incoherent within the next few hours. Then whatever happened to him would be out of his control, and Sam _hated_ the thought of that. “Yeah, Dean, I've researched it,” he admitted. “So what? It didn't tell me anything useful. Just a play-by-play of what I _don't_ want happening.” Squaring his shoulders, Sam ordered, “Get out of the way. I'm going to the pharmacy.”

“Well if you've done your research, then you know that the only thing that can help you right now is a knot,” Dean informed him, ignoring Sam when he told him to move. He wasn't letting his Omega out of his sight. Not this time. “You're precious suppressants can't help you now, baby brother.”

The way Dean called him baby brother had heat shooting through each and every one of Sam's nerve endings. “Dean, move,” he tried again. “I'm not some bitch, okay? I'm not going to let someone knot me. I can work this out on my own.”

As usual, Sam was being difficult. Then again, Dean knew that was half of his appeal. Sam was defiant, strong willed, and hard headed – nothing like the usual Omega. Honestly, Dean had thought Sam would present as an Alpha. Then he'd done a little research of his own and learned that _he_ was the reason Sam hadn't. Sam was only an Omega because he was responding to the Alpha in Dean – it was Dean's _right_ to take Sam. 

Of course, John had fucked that up for him with those stupid pills. “Sammy, come on,” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip once more as he felt his cock twitch with anticipation. “You're going to be incoherent in a couple hours if you don't care of yourself. And I don't wanna deal with you like that.” Taking a chance, Dean stepped closer, trapping Sam against the bathroom wall as he gripped the younger Winchester's chin, forcing him to keep his gaze. “I'd prefer if you were coherent when I claimed what's mine.”

Sam's breath hitched in his throat at Dean's words. He must have been losing it. There was no way Dean had just suggested that he wanted to claim Sam. No way he'd just called Sam _his_. “What?” he asked, brows knit in confusion as he stared at Dean. 

“You heard me,” Dean assured Sam before he leaned in and crushed their lips together. Sam didn't protest when Dean pushed his tongue past his lips and teeth to tangle with Sam's own, so Dean figured he had the green light. Not that he would have taken no for an answer at this point. This may be the only chance he got to claim Sam, and he wasn't going to waste it. He'd been waiting for 22 years for this opportunity – he'd have been a fool not to take it.

When Dean kissed him, Sam gasped in shock, leaving him open to the assault of Dean's tongue. He was still reeling from Dean's admission that he wanted him to protest to anything. Not that he wanted to, honestly. He'd tried for long to hide his feelings for his brother – worried that Dean would hate him and finally leave him for good – but he was tired of hiding things. 

His body acted on instinct as he followed Dean's lead, allowing his Alpha to lead them out of the bathroom before he pushed Sam down onto the bed. Dean didn't waste any time climbing on top of Sam, blanketing his larger frame with his own. “Bet you want these off, don't you baby?” he teased, tugging at Sam's flannel before he shoved his hands up under his brother's gray T-shirt. “You're skin is so hot, it's almost unbearable, isn't Sammy?”

It was a little alarming how much Dean knew about Omega's and their heats. But Sam just chalked it up to Dean having been with _many_ sexual partners in his 39 years. “Y-Yes,” Sam breathed, his back arching off the bed to push himself closer to Dean's palms. He needed skin to skin contact. Where Dean's hands were on him, it was the only part of his body that wasn't vibrating with heat. “Please, Dean...touch me. Don't stop touching me.”

The pure need in Sam's voice almost had Dean popping his knot right there. Luckily, he was a little more controlled than that. His hands pulled from under his brother's clothes, moving to the flannel his brother was wearing. He ripped open the shirt, buttons popping off and flying in different directions around the room. Dean then did the same with Sam's T-shirt, shoving away the tattered remains of fabric so he could drink in the sight of Sam's bared flesh.

Damn, Sam was _ripped_. Nothing like all of those other dainty Omegas he'd been with in the past. If Sam wanted to, Sam could actually put up a decent fight. Hell, he'd kicked Dean's ass a few times in their lives. And while he would like to think he'd allowed Sam to win, he knew that was just his hurt pride talking. “Mine,” Dean growled as he leaned in, sucking Sam's pebbled nipple between his lips as his hand moved to pinch its pebbled twin.

 _Mine._ That one little word had Sam's insides coiling with pleasure. “Oh God, Dean,” he breathed as his hand moved to grip the back of Dean's head, forcing him to stay where he was. “Please...I need you. Please...Alpha...please?”

When Sam pushed his head against his chest harder, Dean growled once more. Quickly, he shoved Sam's hand away from him, pulling back so he could focus on his next task. “Gonna make you mine,” Dean promised as his fingers ripped open Sam's jeans, practically ruining the zipper in his haste to get the denim off his brother's body. “Give you what you need, Sammy.”

Sam's hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Dean's blunt fingernails scratched at his hips and down his thighs when Dean yanked his jeans and boxers off. He couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him when his hard cock finally sprang free. His slick was leaking out of him, coating the backs of his legs as Sam reached for his member, long fingers wrapping around the base as another moan broke from him.

Before Sam could get any sort of satisfaction however, Dean slapped his hand away, glaring at Sam. “That's mine, too,” he informed Sam. “You don't touch it unless I say you can.” His grip on Sam's hip was a little harsher than he'd meant for it to be when he forced Sam onto his front, pulling his brother's hips back so he couldn't get any relief from the mattress either. “Gonna make you cum without even touching you, Sammy.”

A muffled whimper escaped Sam when Dean flipped him, his hips instantly bucking back against Dean in an attempt to get some sort of relief. He saw Dean's Henley hit the floor before he heard Dean tug his zipper down. Moments later, Sam felt the blunt tip of Dean's cock sliding through the sticky wetness between his cheeks. Again, Sam whimpered, biting into his bottom lip as he waited for his brother to claim him.

Dean groaned in pleasure as he felt Sam's tight heat engulfing him inch by inch as he pushed inside Sam's prepared body. Sam was so wet, ready for Dean to take what was his. And he was so tight. Dean knew he was the only one to know Sam this intimately. Sure, his brother had been with countless woman, but Dean was his only Alpha. He heard his brother moaning beneath him, his body responding instantly to the sounds.

The treatment wasn't gentle – Dean was claiming Sam, not taking him out on his first date. His hips pulled back before they slammed forward, hard enough to drive Sam's body up the bed if Dean hadn't been holding his hips so firmly. Sam's fingers were digging into the bed, gripping the sheets with each thrust as Dean took what belonged to him. Soft moans and whimpers broke from Sam with each thrust, letting Dean know his brother was getting close.

Sam's hips pushed back to meet Dean's every thrust. White exploded behind his eyes when Dean's cock brushed against his prostate, Sam unable to help from crying out as his cock painfully twitched against his stomach. He couldn't believe Dean wasn't going to touch him – and he wouldn't even let Sam touch _himself_. It was just cruel. “Oh God, D'n...m'gonna...God, please touch me?! Please, Dean?”

It was no secret that an Omega's first heat was more painful than any of the others. And Dean knew deep down that Sam was probably losing his mind with need because he wasn't helping him along with his orgasm, but that didn't stop him from keeping his grip on Sam's hips. “You're fine, baby,” he ground out, one hand moving to grip Sam's shoulder tightly as he dragged his brother back towards him with more force. “You can do it without my hand, Sammy. C'mon...” He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, his knot wanting to expand inside his mate's hot cavern, but he refused to find release without Sam. He needed to take care of his Omega before he could be sated. “God...cum for me, Sammy. Just let go. Cum for me.”

As though Dean's mouth had a direct line to Sam's cock, his orgasm ripped through him. Sam's back arched as he pushed his upper body off the bed, rocking back on his knees and using his larger frame to push Dean back as well. His hand tangled in Dean's hair as he yanked him forward, crushing their lips together with bruising force so his moans were sucked up into the kiss.

When Sam came, his inner muscles clenched around Dean's cock, dragging him over the edge with his brother. He didn't allow the kiss to last long, shoving Sam back down onto the bed – albeit a little more gently this time – as he felt his knot expanding inside his brother, locking them together. His breaths were panting out of him as he maneuvered their bodies so he could lay down behind Sam, Dean finally taking the time to kick off his jeans so he could be more comfortable. “How do you feel now, Sammy?” he whispered, coming Sam's sweat damp hair out of his face. Damn, he needed a hair cut.

“M'fine,” Sam mumbled, eyes slipping closed as Dean carded his fingers through his hair. He'd been meaning to get it cut, but he had to admit that he kind of liked this. Maybe he'd let it grow out. “Tired. But I don't feel like I need to crawl out of my skin anymore. Thanks, Dean.”

Scoffing, Dean said, “Don't thank me. You're the one who ran out of suppressants and made this a thing.” Dean was going to have to talk to Sam about those stupid pills. He didn't want his brother taking them anymore. He liked it when Sam was in heat. And those things took that away from him.

Sam couldn't help but smile when Dean said he was the reason this had happened. And to think he'd been too afraid to talk to Dean about those suppressants. Maybe if he'd said something earlier, they could have planned better for this. Maybe had some candles, or something. Of course, Sam knew Dean would just accuse him of being a girl if he said anything, so he kept that to himself. Experimentally, he wiggled back against Dean, feeling his brother's soft cock stir inside him.

Before Sam could do anything like that again, Dean gripped his hip, shaking his head. “Don't do that,” he warned. “If you get me hard again, we're going to be tied together for hours. And we still have a demon to hunt. You're going to have to wait until we gank it to get your rocks off again, Sammy.” Dean could already feel his knot returning to normal, and he didn't need Sam making it swell up again. They had work to do.

Rolling his eyes, Sam stopped moving, grabbing the blanket from off the floor and throwing it over their naked bodies as he closed his eyes. “Fine,” he grumped. “But only after I get some sleep. Can't even see straight right now.” He knew that Dean wasn't going anywhere until they weren't locked together so he snuggled back against him, stealing cuddles where he could.

Three hours later, Dean was on his feet, smacking Sam in the arm to wake him as he pulled his jeans back on. “Sammy, get up,” he ordered, not in the mood to play games right now. The sooner they had this demon dead, the sooner they could find Mary and Jack. That was the ultimate goal now, wasn't it? At least that's what Sam had been spouting off about for the last three weeks.

Dean barely had enough time to tuck himself into his jeans before Castiel appeared in the room, his cheeks burning a bright red when he took in the scene before him. Sam was under the blankets still looking sleepy eyed, but sated, and Dean was standing in the middle of the room shirtless with his pants undone. Even as an angel who had little sexual experience, he knew what had transpired here. “Um...I have your pie,” he stated, holding the bag out to Dean as his eyes locked on the floor. 

Maybe if he just pretended that he hadn't seen anything, he could forget about what he'd just flown into.


End file.
